A villain placed among heroes
by Torie Rilistkrytcat
Summary: When sorting out the teams for all stars, Chris wonders why he cares so much about which team Courtney's on. Random short oneshot, implied Chrisney.


**I don't own total drama. And I typed this on an IPad so I apologise for any weird autocorrect mistakes.**

* * *

Courtney was not heroic. She was undeniably many things- intelligent, feisty, demanding and pretty, but she was not a hero. Her conniving and often extreme behavior during Total Drama Action made her an obvious candidate for the villains team in the upcoming season, and Chris's first thought had been to place her on the Villainous Vultures.

However, for some reason, the host couldn't bring himself to add her to that team. He was unsure why; having Courtney on the same team as Duncan and Heather would have led to instantaneous conflicts, causing ratings to skyrocket. There would have been fights, betrayals and possibly heartaches for Courtney; drama, the lifeline of the show, what kept the audience interested and watching episode after episode. Increased ratings would have led to even more money for Chris, a huge perk for someone wh valued money and his social status above any other thing.

And yet, something about placing Courtney on that team caused Chris McLean to feel a disturbing emotion he thought he'd eradicated permanently; _guilt_. He found himself disgusted by this- how could he feel guilty? He was the kind of man who took a great, sadistic pleasure in seeing people at the worst; seeing them torn apart by their fellow teenagers, and breaking down. As long as what happened to the contestants didn't negatively impact him, then he would usually just sit back and enjoy the show. It amused him far more than it should have, appealed to his twisted mind, to see people suffering both physical and emotional torment due to his show.

But somehow, seeing Courtney crumble was a lot less satisfying. Chris didn't really know why, but the egotsistic host actually found Courtney's strength... Admirable. It disgusted him that he felt that way, but CoUrtney seemed less of a baby than the other competitors- she actually knew what she was doing. The problem with this was that her brusque, competitive attitude made her butt heads with many of the other competitors, in particular the villains.

If she was on a team with them, what if they voted her out first? The teenagers were pathetically predictable, Chris thought drily. Heather hated Courtney, especially after the C.I.T. had seemingly developed a small crush on Alejandro, and would definitely want to axe her first. He doubted that Jo and Lightning would be particularly fond of the C.I.T, especially since both Courtney and Jo would inevitably want to lead the team, and get into an arguement over it. Lightning was so gullible that if ether Heather or Jo told him to vote for Courtney then he'd probably follow blindly, and if Heather pushed Alejandro- or, as Chris now dubbed him, _the robot_- to vote for Courtney then Chris doubted that the Spaniard wouldn't deny his love interest what she wanted. Scott might not necessarily vote for Courtney, but Duncan... Chris shook his head. If Courtney was on the villains, she'd be a dead woman.

_So what?_ A snide voice in the back of his head reminded him. _You shouldn't give a damn about what happens to some stupid girl._

And really, he knew that he shouldn't have cared. He never cared about anyone, anyone except himself and maybe sometimes Chef, when he felt in an uncharacteristically kind mood. So why did this insignificant teenager girl matter to him now? Why did he feel this strange, abnormal urge to keep her in the game for as long as he could?

Running a hand through his hair, then immediately cursing when he realized that he'd just dishevelled his prized locks, Chris scratched Courtney's name off the villains list, instead scrawling it onto the Heroes. After all, he told himself in a pathetic attempt to justify his actions, if she was on the heroes team and Gwen on the villains, wouldn't that be likely to stir up more potential drama anyway? There would be the inevitable clash between Heather and Gwen, not to mention the drama from having both Duncan and Gwen on the same team... Drama like that would keep the show going and keep Chris earning his weight in money to squander on hair gel and tooth whitening strips for another year. Yes, the host decided, that was why he'd felt so _wrong_ about placing Courtney on the villains team- it would ultimately cause more drama and benefit him more to have her and Gwen switch roles. It was definitely NOT because he cared about her, the stupid whiny C.I.T. who was just over half his age and ridiculously uptight, aggravatingly bossy, stunningly beautiful and strong... Chris's eyes widened at the traitor thought that had slipped into his brain, and he steeled himself.

He did NOT have feelings for Courtney, and that was final.

* * *

**Eh, I was going to have this up on Friday. Then, when that failed, I was going to have this up Yesterday. But I have been very, very lazy lately LOL**

**I don't often write for Chrisney (sorry, but Aleheather will always be my one true love, no matter how great other pairings are XD ) but occassionally I've fet like writing a little bit for it. And since there's all this confusion over which team Courtney's on since it seems like she's on both somehow, not to mention the fact that she seems more the villain type, I had this random idea. Hope it was Ok...**


End file.
